U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,496, granted Dec. 6, 1983 to Arnold A Koistinen discloses a hanger for a variety of floral containers, each of which is of a special construction and includes an opening in tis lower end which receives an upwardly extending, tapered peg which is provided at the lower end of the hanger. In one embodiment, the peg fits into an axial socket provided at the bottom of the container. The socket is sized such that it frictionally engages the conical surface of the peg to hold the container in place. In another embodiment, the peg extends into an opening in the bottom of a pan. The pan receives a block of floral foam which supports flower stems or the like and is saturated with water. In another embodiment, the peg extends through an opening in the bottom of a taller container. The container includes an upper back member which is positioned rearwardly of a mounting leg member for the tapered peg, at a location spaced above the peg.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle mount which includes an upper end hook which engages an opening in an upper sidewall portion of a container, and which is constructed to permit use of a flat bottom floral container, permitting use of the same flowers on a table, as table decoration.